Forever Young
by luvjonas4ever
Summary: Joe Jonas is falling in love with his best friend. That can only bring problems. So why can't he stop? Includes Niley.
1. Prologue

Forever Young

**'I think I'm going crazy.'**

_"Ooo eee ooo ahah ting tang walla walla bing bang!"_

**'She's my best friend for God's sakes!'**

_"We are Siamese if you please."_

**'I think I love her.'**

_"Joe, what are you staring at?"_

**'I can't stop thinking about her.'**

_"Have you noticed how Joe's been acting all spacey lately?"_

**'So if this so wrong, then how come it feels so right?"**

**Starring**

**Joe Jonas**

_"Be afraid...be very afraid!"_

**Allison Pierce**

_"Look who thinks he's all that and a Hershey's almond bar!"_

**Nick Jonas**

_I'm really seventy years old...see, I have a mole!"_

**Miley Cyrus**

_"And he's all like, so you wear purple nail polish?"_

**Kevin Jonas**

_"I'm the rock 'n roll ketchup squirter!"_


	2. Chapter 1: Popcorn Nights

**Chapter One**

**Febuary 3, 2008**

**Joe's POV**

_Pop. Pop. Pop. Po----------Beeeeeeep!_

I slowly opened my eyes and focused my gaze on the golden-lit, inflated popcorn bag. I grabbed tthe bag out of the microwave and opened it, immediately being hit by an invisible wave of butter-smelling hot smoke. As I walked back to my bunk, stopping to grab a bottle of blue Gatorade on the way, I thought about the reason I couldn't sleep in the first place.

I had a dream.

A haunting dream.

A sexually-orienated dream.

About my best friend, Allison Pierce.

I walked back into the sleeping area of the tour bus and climbed up onto my bunk. I sat down on the edge, letting my legs dangle into the air.

A few seconds later, I heard movement in the bunk below.

A few seconds after that, Allison was perched beside me, her left leg wrapped around my right leg. Without a word, she grabbed some popcorn.

I flicked a husk off my shirt and watched as it floated down and landed on Nick's nose.

I heard Alli giggle and I smiled.

"You couldn't sleep," she said turning to me.

It wasn't really a question, more like a statement.

"Yeah," I said.

She raised the Gatorade bottle to her lips.

"Did I wake you up?" I asked, softly rubbing her thigh with my index finger.

"No. I had a bad dream," she said.

"About what?"

"Heaven."

I kissed the top of her head, feeling her silky locks of strawberry-blonde hair on my lips. "Wanna tell me about it?"

She sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. "I dreamed it was forever in heaven and...you weren't there."

I wrapped my arm around her, holding her close. "I promise, God willing, that we'll both make it to heaven. And I promise I'll spend forever with you."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I love you, Joe," Alli whispered.

"I love you, too." I hopped down and put the popcorn and Gatorade up, then climbed back in bed and pulled Alli into my arms.

"G'night," she mumbled sleepily.

"Good night, beautiful."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allison's POV**

"Baby, wake up."

I opened my eyes and saw Joe's smiling face.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"One sec," Joe said. "Nick!"

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock!"

"Eight o'clock," Joe said.

I laughed and climbed out of Joe's bunk.

I hugged him and then walked towards the front of the bus and plopped down on the sofa between Miley and Kevin.

"And he's all like, so you wear purple nail polish?"

I looked at Miley.

She had her cell phone between her ear and her shoulder while she wrote Nick's name all over a piece of paper. "I know, he's adorable, but..." Miley cut herself off when Nick glared at her. "Love you!" she said.

Nick smiled and went back to playing his guitar.

Suddenly, Kevin stood up and started sniffing the air. "Starbucks," he said and sniffed some more. "Five miles."

"How does he do that?" Joe said.

"I have a gift," Kevin said airily, before shaking his newspaper and sitting back down.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nick's POV**

"You have awesome hair."

I smiled up at Miley. I was stretched out on the sofa, my head in her lap. She had been playing with my hair for the past three minutes. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," she said and gave me a light kiss.

I smiled again and closed my eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

I sat straight up and looked at Joe.

"Haha, I win!" Alli said, putting the PS2 controller down.

Joe stuck his tongue out at her.

"They so want each other," Miley whispered.

I laughed. "Tell me about it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 2: Rock The Joint

**Chapter Two**

**Feburary 3, 2008**

**Kevin's POV**

"Oh my God!"

I looked up from my newspaper. "What?"

"Listen to this!" Nick said.

"Kevin Jonas, the oldest of the trio of pop-singing brothers The Jonas Brothers, was abducted by aliens last night. Witness, Elma White, 89, was woken from her slumber to a whirring noise and bright lights. "He was just lifted right off the ground and into the glowing hole of the spaceship!" she said. "I ain't never seen nothing like it!"

"Gimme that!" I said, grabbing the magazine out of Nick's hand. I scanned the cover. It was The National Enquirer. I rolled my eyes and threw the magazine in the trash. I looked over at Joe and Allison. They were stretched out on the other sofa, talking quietly to each other. I saw her laugh at something Joe said and I smiled. "Hey Allison, you're gonna be our opening act tonight, right?" I said.

"Yep," she answered. "It's gonna rock!"

I laughed and put my newspaper up. "We had better rehearse."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Joe's POV**

"I can't get your attention

And I'm so sick of it

I've got something to say to you

So shut up and listen

I don't want you to look past me

I want you to know who I am

I hate it when you ignore me

You just don't understand

See the funny thing is

You're just as useles as me

I can make you better

If you would just let me in"

I smiled as I heard Alli's voice. She has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. Miley didn't have a concert tonight, but we did and we convinced Alli to be our opening act. So, she wrote five songs and we worked out the melodies to them. Right now she was singing a song she wrote called "Outside of You." It had a really cool rockish-vibe to it.

"What do you think?" Alli asked once she finished.

"Babygirl, they're gonna love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allison's POV**

"I can't get your attention

And I'm so sick of it

I've got something to say to you

So shut up and listen

I don't want you to look past me

I want you to know who I am

I hate it when you ignore me

You just don't understand

See the funny thing is

You're just as useles as me

I can make you better

If you would just let me in

I'm outside of you

And I can't get through

You're overlooking the beauty that's dying inside me

Can you see

I'm outside of you

And I'm so confused

You keep missing the small things

The safety that love brings

Can you see

I'm outside of you

For anything to survive

It needs love and light to grow

I can be something beautiful

I guess you'll never know

See the funny thing is

You're just as lonely as me

We can be so much better

If you would just let me in

I'm outside of you

And I can't get through

You're overlooking the beauty that's dying inside me

Can you see

I'm outside of you

And I'm so confused

You keep missing the small things

The safety that love brings

Can you see

I'm outside of you

And as you walk by me I'm silently screaming for you to set me free

I look in the mirror and I see your future

You look good with me

And as you walk by me I'm silently screaming for you to set me free

I look in the mirror and I see your future

You look good with me

Ohhhhhhh

I'm outside of you

And I can't get through

You're overlooking the beauty that's dying inside me

Can you see

I'm outside of you

And I'm so confused

You keep missing the small things

The safety that love brings

Can you see

I'm outside of you

I'm outside of you"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smiled as the crowd erupted in cheers.

Then, the cool guitar part to my next song started.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I won't tell you what I'm thinking

'Cuz it's not the same thing you're thinking too

You could say I got a best friend

And she's always telling me what to do

She's out of sight

But easy to find

She's in the front

Of my mind

The little voice in my head

Won't let me forget

The little voice in my head

Is never mislead

All of this noise

Is what keeps me from making a mess

The little voice in my head

Just won't let me get

With you

La la la la la la la...

When I see you

I admit

I start to lose my grip

And all of my cool

You smell so sweet

Just like my perfume

What have we been doing

Since I left you

You're always there

In my thoughts

But that doesn't mean

That it's on

The little voice in my head

Won't let me forget

The little voice in my head

Is never mislead

All of this noise

Is what keeps me from making a mess

The little voice in my head

Just won't let me get

With you

La la la la la la la...

I know I sound insane

Just like I'm playing games

But all I really want is you

But there's some things

A girl won't do

Ooooooo

Ohhhhhhhhhh

The little voice

The little voice

The little voice in my head

Won't let me forget

The little voice in my head

Is never mislead

All of this noise

Is what keeps me from making a mess

The little voice in my head

Just won't let me get

With you

La la la la la la la...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I want to thank ya'll for coming out here tonight," I said when the song ended. "Are you ready to have a good time?" The crowd screamed. "Okay, that's rock this place!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't beleive it's really you

Been so long

You look good

I hear you're doing really well

Don't ask me

Let me tell you

How I've been since when you left

Since you left

Me for dead

And finally every tear has dried

I've wiped you

From my life

Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me

'Cuz I remember all the reasons people warned me

And now I hear you saying

That you still adore me

But if you think I'd ever get with you again

Then you can just

Love me, love me

Feed the flame

If you want me back again

Burn to the sky

Higher and higher

Baby, can you play with fire

Burn into the sky

Love me, love me

Far into the sky

If you want me

You never know just what you've got

'Til it's gone

You freak out

But I'm not falling for that game

Boys like you

Never change

You made me feel I wasn't enough

Wasn't enough for your love

But it was insecurity that made you run

It wasn't me

So don't you sit there trying to give me more excuses

I don't have time for this

I'm off to play in Houston

And I'm to busy with a millon things I'm doing

You can't make up for what you've done

But you still try to be the one

Love me, love me

Feed the flame

If you want me back again

Burn to the sky

Higher and higher

Baby, can you play with fire

Burn into the sky

Love me, love me

Far into the sky

If you want me

Oh, by the way

By the way

I've found someone who gives me space

Keeps me safe

Makes me sane

Found someone to take your place

Now I'm safe in his arms

And I've decided only he can play with fire

Love me, love me

Feed the flame

If you want me back again

Burn to the sky

Higher and higher

Baby, can you play with fire

I can't beleive it's really you

Love me, love me

I hear you're doing really well

If you want me

And finally every tear has dried

Love me, love me

Can boys like you

Boys like you

Play with fire"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd screamed again.

"Now I heard that there's a band here tonight. Is that right?"

The crowd screamed again.

"Please welcome...the Jonas Brothers!"

Joe, Kevin, and Nick ran out on stage.

"Rock the house," I whispered to Joe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nick's POV**

"Call I'll never...get."

The audience screamed as we finished our song, "S.O.S."

"Okay, this next song is dedicated to a very special friend of mine, Allison Pierce."

I looked over at Joe.

'What is he doing?"

The music for "When You Look Me In The Eyes" started and I started singing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohho yeah

Ohhhhhhh yeah

If the heart is always searching

Can you ever find a home

I've been looking for that someone

I'll never make it on my own

Dreams can't take the place of loving you

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

When you look me in the eyes

You tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

When you look me in the eyes

How long will I be waiting to be with you again

I'm gonna tell you that I love you in the best way that I can

I can't take a day without you here

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear

When you look me in the eyes

You tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When you're right here by my side

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

I find my paradise

When you look me in the eyes

More and more

I start to realize

I can reach my tomoorow

I can hold my head up high

And it's all because you're by my side

When you look me in the eyes

You tell me that you love me

Everything's alright

When you're right here by my side

When I hold you in my arms

I know that it's forever

I just gotta let you know

I never wanna let you go

'Cuz when you look me in the eyes (Girl)

You tell me that you love me

Everything's alright (It's alright)

When you're right here by my side (By my side)

When you look me in the eyes

I catch a glimpse of heaven

Oh

I find my paradise

When you look me in the eyes

Ohhh yeah

Ahhhhhhhh

Whoaa yeahhhh"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I did a little editing on the chapters. Same story, but I cleaned the visual of the thing. Anyway, I'm working on Chapter Three right now. Check out my profile and feel free to send me messages. Also, if you have any ideas on whether or not Nick and Miley should have sex, tell me, okay? Peace, love, and Jonas!

Kaleigh


	5. Alli's Biography

**Alli's Biography**

Thanks to pollypocket911 for this idea.

Full Name: Kaleigh Allison Pierce

Nicknames: Allison, Alli, Lollipop

Age: 16

Birthday: September 27, 1992

Birthplace: Dothan, Alabama

Current Residence: Los Angeles, California

Parents: Chase and Britney Pierce

Siblings: Hunter, (22) and Gracie (12)

Favorites

Color: Pink

Food: Pizza

Store: Wet Seal

Book: Shug by Jenny Han

Ice Cream Flavor: Chocalate Chip Cookie Dough

Jonas Brothers song: When You Look Me In The Eyes

Song: Lucky-Britney Spears

Singer: Joe Jonas

School Subjest: History

Movie: Bring It On

Actor: Matt Damon

TV Show: Law and Order: SVU

Resturant: Joe's Crab Shack

Saying: Look who thinks he's all that and a Hershey's almond bar!


	6. Chapter 3: Dreams and Screams

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short, but I hope you like it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! **

**Peace, love, and Jonas**

**Kaleigh**

**Chapter Three**

**Feburary 5, 2008**

**Miley's POV**

"Nick?" I whispered.

Nick's eyes flew open. "What's wrong?" he said.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Yeah, sure," he said and slid over.

I got in and Nick pulled the covers over me. I snuggled up next to him, my head resting on his outstretched arm, my arm draped across his stomach.

"Night, Miles."

"Night, Nick."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Joe's POV**

_"Joeseph." _

_Her lips formed my name and it floated out of her mouth in a ragged moan. I lowered my head to taste her, and her hands ran down my back, leaving a small indentation in my skin from her ring. I un-buttoned her jeans, sliding the coarse, faded material of her hips._

"Joe! Joe! Joeseph Adam!"

My eyes opened and I blinked to focus my gaze on the figure standing by my bed. "Alli, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I came in here to ask you the same thing!" she retorted. "You were, like, groaning, and stuff."

I was thankful she couldn't see the red color creeping across my face.

"Well, I'm sorry," I said. "Wanna sleep with me?"

"Nah, I'm okay. Thanks anyway. Night, love you."

"Love you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Allison's POV**

I got back in bed and slid under the covers.

'Why was he groaning my name?' I could hear the sound in my head repeating on a constant loop.

_"Alli. Alii. Alli. Alii."_

I sighed and closed my eyes. I was too tired to worry about Joe's dreams. For now, anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kevin's POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT..."

"KEVIN!!!"

"Huh, what?"

"Shut up!" Nick said. "People are sleeping!"

"Oh...sorry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nick's POV**

"What was he dreamin' about?" Miley asked me sleepily as I crawled back in bed.

"The heck if I know. Probably tackled by a throng of girls wanting to tear his clothes off."

Miley giggled and hugged me.

"Night."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 4: Spacing Out

**Chapter Four**

**Feburary 6, 2008**

**Joe's POV**

"Pass the syrup."

I wrapped my hand around the sticky bottle and passed it to Nick, before licking the syrup off my fingertips.

"What are we doing today?" Alli asked and squirted ketchup on her scrambled eggs. I rolled my eyes.

"That is so gross," I told her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

We were at IHOP, eating breakfast before we got back on the tour bus and headed to Dallas.

"What are we doing today?" Alli repeated. I shrugged my shoulders since I was currently chewing a bite of pancake. Once, I swallowed, I reached over the table and thumped Kevins's ear.

"OW!" he said and turned away from the waitress he had been eyeing.

"What are we doing today?"

"Riding on the bus to Texas," Kevin said, before draining his cup of black coffee.

Alli sighed and bit down on her thumbnail. She slipped her feet out her flip-flops and stuck them under the hems my jeans. "My feet are cold," she said when I looked at her. I laughed and pulled her feet up on my lap, gently rubbing them. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, a little girl about eight or nine years old walked up to the table and tugged on my sleeve. I smiled. "Hey sweetheart, what's your name?"

"Janie," the girl said and giggled. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure," I said and took the notebook and pen she held out to me.

"Do you want my brothers and Miley to sign it too?"

The girl nodded eagerly. I signed my name and then passed the book to Nick. Nick smiled at the little girl and signed his name. Once Kevin and Miley signed it, too, I handed it back to the girl.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

She hugged the book to her chest and ran off to her table.

A few minutes later, the waitress came with the check and then we headed out the door and piled onto the tour bus.

Next stop: Dallas, Texas.

--

**Allison's POV**

"And I keep bleeding,

Keep, keep, bleeding love,

Keep bleeding,

Keep, keep, bleeding love,

Keep bleeding,

Keep, keep, bleeding love,

Ohh, you cut me open."

I sang along with the radio that was currently playing Leona Lewis' top hit "Bleeding Love."

Not until the song finished, did I notice Joe standing in the doorway, gazing at me. There was something in his eyes. I'd never seen it before. It kind of reminded me of lust.

"Joe, what are you staring at?" I asked him.

"Huh?" Joe shook his head. "Oh. Nothing. Just listening to you sing."

I nodded and stood up. Joe steeped closer to me and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him back.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too."

I kissed his cheek and then walked towards the front of the bus.

"I'm really seventy years old...see, I have a mole!" I watched as Nick pulled his shirt off and and turned his back to Miley. "See?" he said and pointed to the spot where a small, brown spot was.

"Nick, that's just a freckle," Miley said gently.

"Ohhhhh," Nick said and put his shirt back on.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Kevin and sat on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Hey Kevy," I cooed in a breathy voice.

Kevin laughed and kissed the tip of my nose. Kevin has always been like a big brother to me. I love him to death.

"You're awesome," I said.

"You're awesome, too."

"Stop and stare,

I think I'm movi--"

Kevin grabbed his ringing cellphone.

"Hello? Uh-huh. Yeah. Sweet. Okay. Bye."

"Who was that?" Nick asked.

"Dad. He said we can eat at McDonald's."

"YES!!"

--

**Nick's POV**

"I can't breathe,

The world is spinning,

My heart aches for you,

I wish you could see the truth,

We're meant to be,

If only you would open your eyes and see me."

I stared as Joe strummed the final few chords on his guitar.

"Taht was good, man."

Joe looked up, startled.

"Did you write that yourself?"

"Uh, yeah. I did."

"It's cool," I told him.

"Thanks."

"Who's it about?"

"Oh, uh...no one in particular."

"Cool. Look, it's time to eat. We're at McDonald's."

"I'm not really hungry. Go without me. I'll get something later."

I staref at my older brother in disbelief. I had _never_ seen Joe turn down a chance to eat at McDonald's. _Not once_. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not all that hungry right now."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

--

**Kevin's POV**

"Kevin, wait up!"

I turned around and saw Nick running towards me.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure," I said. "What's on your mind?"

"Have you noticed how Joe's been acting all spacey lately?"

"Yeah, but I thought he was just going through one of his moods."

"I did, too. Until today."

"What happened?"

Nick told me about a song Joe wrote.

"Whoa," I said. "It sounds like Joe has a crush on someone."

"But who?"

"Well, it's not Miley or Allison,"I said.

"That's for sure."

--

**Miley's POV**

"Don't you feel like crying,

Come on, come on,

Cry to me,

Ohhhhhoooo."

I stared at the screen where Patrick Swayze and Jennifer Grey did what can only be described as "sex-dancing." Nick pressed his lips to my forehead and I smiled and nestled into his warm embrace. Everyone else had gone to sleep but Nick and me. I was getting kinda tired, though. I could feel my eyelids slowly flutter shut and the last thing echoing in my mind before I fell asleep was: I wonder why Patrick Swayze sounds kinda British?

Pretty soon, I felt myself being picked up wedding-style. I could tell it was Nick and I let out a sigh of contenment. Nick gently placed my body down on his bunk and I felt him crawl in beside me and pull the covers over us. I went back to sleep, safe in his arms.

--


	8. Chapter 5: Forgive and Forget

**Chapter Five**

**Feburary 7, 2008**

**Joe's POV**

"I'm bringing sexy backkkkk!!"

I watched as Kevin suddenly busted out into song and dance.

"Are you high?" I asked him.

Kevin cackled and spun around in a circle. "Wheeeeeeee."

I raised my left eyebrow. "Kevin," I said slowly. "I say this because I care about you. Seek help!"

Kevin laughed again and disappeared into the back of the bus.

"Joe, can I ask you something?"

I looked up at Alli. "Sure, what it is?"

"I...uh...if someone you knew thought that they were pregnant, would you be mad?"

"Why?"

"I...I think I'm pregnant."

I felt my jaw drop. "You...how did you...but you're..."

Alli grabbed my hand and pulled me into the sleeping area. We sat down on my bunk and pulled the curtain so no one would hear us.

"Alli, I thought you were a..."

"I'm not," she said, cutting me off. "A few weeks ago, I slept with someone."

"Who?"

"Kvnmmjvcy," she mumbled.

"Who?"

"Kevin."

I froze. "You...you slept with Kevin?" My mind was spinning. _I_ was the one that was supposed to take her virginity. _I_ was the one who should be worried about becoming a father. _I _was the one who loved her.

"Do you hate me?" Alli whispered.

"No," I said and hugged her. "I could never hate you, baby. Ever."

"I'm sorry, Joe. I'm so sorry." Alli was crying by now and she clung to me tighter.

"It's okay," I whispered. "It's okay."

"I'm scared, Joe."

"Have you told Kevin?"

Alli shook her head. "I can't. Not until I know for sure."

"Do you...do you love him?" I asked, praying she would say no.

"No."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It just happened. I don't even know why. We were talking and then we just started..."

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"No. I'm too scared."

"You want me to come with you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

--

**Allison's POV**

"Joe, I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," Joe whispered and squeezed my hand. "I'm right here."

I stared at the drugstore door. Walking slowly, I approached it and wrapped my hand around the knob. I took a deep breath and entered the store. Focusing on the feel of Joe's hand, I walked to the aisle where the pregnancy tests where and grabbed the first three I saw. My cheeks burned and it felt like everyone was staring at me. Joe rubbed his finger over my hand and kissed my forehead. I put the tests down on the check-out counter and focused my eyes on the ground as the check-out lady rang it up. Joe handed her some crumpled bills and took the bag. I practically dragged him out of the store.

Once we were back on the bus, I snuck into the bathroom and locked the door. With icy fingers, I opened the first box and took the test. Five minutes later, I read the little strip. Negative. I took the other two. Negative and negative. I opened the door and wrapped my arms around Joe.

"I'm not pregnant," I told him.

"Thank God," Joe whispered.

I hugged him tightly. "Don't tell Kevin. Please."

"Okay."

As I hugged Joe, I realized something. I felt strange. There was a little pressure between my legs. It scared me, but I liked it.

'I wish he would kiss me.'

I opened my eyes. I couldn't think that. Joe was my best friend. I couldn't just think about him that way.

It wasn't right.

--

**Nick's POV**

"Kill me now."

I looked up at Miley in shock. "What?"

Miley tossed a magazine at me. I caught it and looked at the cover. "Miley Cyrus has ugly hair!" "Miley, it's just a tabloid. You have awesome hair.

"Ugh!" Miley stomped her foot. "You are so clueless!"

"What?"

Miley let out an exasperated sigh and stalked off. I closed my eyes and rubbed my head. Sometimes I just didn't get her.

"My name is Mufasa. I'm the king of the land. I'll slap you with the back of my hand."

I rolled my eyes as Kevin walked back into the room. "Dude, you have problems."

"I know," Kevin said and screamed like a little girl. "They're _backkkkkkkk_."

"Okay, seriously. Stop."

"You're no fun," Kevin said in his normal voice.

"I know."

I flipped my cellphone open and called Miley's cell.

"Hello?"

"I'm sorry I'm bad

I'm sorry you're blue

I'm sorry about all the things I said to you and I know

I can't take it back

I love how you kiss

I love all your sounds

And baby, the way you make my world go 'round

And I just wanted to say

I'm sorry."

Miley giggled. "You're forgiven."

I smiled.

--

**Kevin's POV**

"Kevin?"

"Hey," I said when I heard Alli's voice.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

"About us...I need you to know that I don't love you like that."

"It's okay," I said. "We're friends, Alli. I know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. We made a mistake, but it's in the past. Are we cool?"

"We're cool," Alli said. I smiled and hugged her.

"Feel anything?" I asked.

"Nothing but friendliness. You?"

"Ditto."

"Cool."

--

**Miley's POV**

"I love you, Nicky."

"I love you."

I smiled and kissed him again. He opened my mouth with his tongue and wrapped it around mine. I started feeling hot. Unfortuanately, at that moment, Joe pulled the curtain open.

"Snap. Sorry guys!"

Nick and I broke apart and looked at him.

Joe backed away and pulled the curtain back. I looked up at Nick.

"That was close."

Nick nodded. "Miley, I think we should wait. You know, to go farther."

"I agree."

Nick smiled and kissed my forehead.

--


	9. Chapter 6: Hotel Hookups

**Chapter Six**

**Feburary 9, 2008**

**Allison's POV**

"Alli."

I opened my eyes and saw someone standing by my bed.

"Joe?" I whispered sleepily.

"No, it's Elvis Presley! Of course it's me!"

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Get in the hot tub with me."

"Joe, I'm sleepy!"

"Pleaseeeeeee," Joe begged. "I'll be your best friend!"

"You already are my best friend," I mumbled and got out of bed. I grabbed my suitcase and pulled my bikini out.

"Close your eyes," I instructed. Joe shut his eyes and I pulled my pajamas off and put my bikini on.

"Okay, let's go."

Joe grinned and grabbed my hand. We snuck out of the hotel room and into the elevator. The hotel had an in-door pool and hot tub, otherwise I wouldn't have agreed to get in with him. Joe opened the glass door and we stepped inside. Dim spotlights shone from the ceiling, reflecting off the clear water. We got into the hot tub and I closed my eyes. Two seconds later, I felt something lightly graze my leg. I opened my eyes and watched as Joe burst out from underneath the frothy water. He shook his head, spraying me with bubbly water. I giggled and splashed him back.

"I can't believe we're gonna be in Vegas for Valentine's Day," Joe said and pushed his wet hair out his eyes. "It's totally bogus!"

"I know," I said. "It would so be cooler if we were at the beach."

Joe sighed and played with the bubbles nearest him. I scooped up a handful and threw them at him.

"Hey!" Joe protested and threw some back. I shrieked as we bombarded each other with frothy white bubbles. Once we stopped, we looked at each other and burst out laughing. Bubbles coated both of our bodies.

"I think it's time to get in the pool," Joe said.

"Totally."

We climbed out of the hot tub and Joe walked to the deep end and cannon-balled into the water. "Whooooooo!"

I laughed and walked down the steps into the slightly chilly water. I dove underwater and tugged on Joe's ankle. My head broke through the surface of the water and I swam over to Joe. He pulled me into his body and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"What would you do if I kissed you?"

I looked at Joe in shock. "Uh...I don't..."

I never got to finish my sentence because before I knew it, Joe's mouth was pressed against mine. I automatically kissed him back before I could think about what we were doing. Joe carried me over to the edge of the pool and set me down. I could feel the bumpy cement of the pool wall against my back as we kissed. Suddenly, I snapped back to reality. This is exactly how I wound up having sex with Kevin and there was no way I was sleeping with Joe. Kevin had been a mistake, but Joe would be an even bigger mistake. He was my best friend. I pulled away and took a deep breath.

"Joe...we can't do this," I said and got out of the pool. I wrapped a towel around my body and walked back to the hotel room. I couldn't face Joe, so I quickly changed into some dry clothes and snuck into Kevin's room. As I crawled in beside him, I thought about what I had just done.

I hate myself.

--

**Joe's POV**

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I mumbled to myself as I climbed out of the pool.

"She'll probably never talk to me again!" I sighed and walked back to my hotel room. Not surprisingly, Alli was gone. I threw some dry clothes on and turned the tv on. There was no way I could fall asleep after what just happened. I flipped through the channels before stopping on USA.

"You're orange, you moron."

I rolled my eyes at Gregory House and shut the tv off. Then, Alli slipped through the door adjoining our's and Kevin's rooms. I felt my blood boil.

"What were you doing in Kevin's room?" I asked before thinking.

Alli crossed her arms. "Avoiding you, not that it's any of your buisness."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Alli stalked over to her bed and I noticed with anger that her shirt was on backwards.

"You had sex again, didn't you?"

Alli whirled around and glared at me.

"No, as a matter of fact, we didn't. And if you're stupid enough to believe that we did, than you go fuck yourself for all I care!"

I stared at her in shock as she zipped up her suitcase and disappeared back into Kevin's room.

"I'm screwed."

--

**Kevin's POV**

"Kevin. Kevin. Ke-vin!"

I opened my eyes and saw Alli staring at me.

"Snap!" I said and fell off the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked her as I stood back up.

"Joe and I snuck out to the hot tub and had a bubble fight, so then we got in the pool and he kissed me and I pulled away and came in here and then went back to our room and he asked what I was doing in here and if we had sex and I told him to go fuck himself and then I came back in here."

"Okay," I said, a little confused.

"We've never fought before! But, he just...he made me so mad!"

"Why?"

"I don't know! It wasn't the part about us having sex, it was like...I was mad at myself."

"Why?"

"Because I enjoyed kissing him. A lot."

"That's nothing to be mad about."

"I know!"

I laughed and hugged her. "You'll work it out. Trust me."

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?" I said.

"Do you think maybe we could be friend...with benefits?"

"What kind of benefits?"

"The sexual kind," Alli whispered seductively.

I gulped. "I...maybe."

"Cool." With that, Alli pressed her lips against mine.

--

**Nick's POV**

"KEVIN!"

My eyes shot open as I heard a girl's voice scream my brother's name.

"Ew!" I whispered and clamped my pillow over my head. 'Who the heck is he having sex with?' I looked at my left, where Miley was sleeping peacefully. 'Well, that only leaves...Alli?!'

"Holy snap!" I said.

'Kevin and Alli are having sex! How did that happen? Kevin's is _supposed to be a virgin_! Ohmygosh!!'

I rubbed my head and closed my eyes, trying to forget what I had just heard.

--

**Miley's POV**

"Wakey-wakey!"

I reached out my hand and swatted Nick's stomach. "Shut up."

"Get up! I have something to tell you!"

I opened my eyes and yawned. "What?"

"Kevin and Alli had sex last night!"

"_**WHAT**_?!"

"Shhhhhh. They'll hear you!"

"How do you know?"

"I heard them."

"Dang!"

--


	10. Chapter 7: Love Lost And Found

**Chapter Seven**

**Feburary 11, 2008**

**Allison's POV**

"The Jonas Brothers are the..."

I groaned and dug my thumbnail into the rubber button on the remote. The tv screen flickered off into darkness and the red light disappeared. I was sick of the Jonas Brothers. I had no idea why, because they used to be my best friends. But, everything was different now. I hadn't spoken to Joe since the other night, I had been avoiding Kevin by claiming that I didn't feel good, and Nick and Miley were too wrapped up in each other to notice what was going on. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed my brother's number. He picked up after three rings.

"Hello?"

I could hear the sounds of a party in the background and I rolled my eyes.

"Hunter, where are you?" I asked.

"At the frat house."

I rolled my eyes again. "Can you come get me?"

"Why? Are you okay?"

"Not really," I told him. "Things are just really weird. I just wanna go home."

"Did you and Joe have a fight or...Yo, Kyle, we're outta beer!...something?"

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes yet again and switched the phone to my other ear. "Look, can you just come get me? Please."

"Where are you?"

"Vegas."

"Uh...hold on...Tito!...Use a bucket!...Okay, now what were you saying?"

"Ugh! Can you come get me?"

"Okay. Uh...give me a few minutes. I'll be there soon."

"Thanks."

I hung up and leaned back against the fluffy white pillows behind my head. Neon lights shone through the window, creating patterns on the walls and ceiling of the hotel room. Sighing, I stood up and walked over to the window, pressing my face against the cool glass. Flashing signs, bright-colored buildings, and more neon lights stared back at me. Tears streamed down my face until my vision became blurry and the lights melted together into a big, glowing circle. I backed away from the window and ran the back of my hand across my eyes. I glanced at the digital clock on the night stand. Hunter would be here in three hours. I grabbed my suitcase and threw all my clothes and stuff into it and zipped it up. Suddenly, I heard someone knock on my door. I walked over and opened it. Joe stood in the hallway, looking at me nervously.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Please."

"Whatever," I mumbled and turned my back to him, walking back into the room. I heard Joe close the door and I sat down on the edge of the bed. Joe remained standing and I watched as he cleared his throat and then shoved his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Look, about the other night..." He trailed off and glanced down at the ugly red carpet covered with green circles. "I made a mistake. Well, actually, it wasn't a mistake. I...I like you Alli. A lot. I might even...love you. I know you hate me, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about putting you in that position." Joe reached out as if to hug me or something, but then changed his mind and walked towards the door. I watched as he opened the door and disappeared.

"Ohmygod," I whispered and fell back on the bed. "Joe loves me? Joe loves me. Joe loves me!" I laughed and kicked my feet in the air. "Ohmygod!" I jumped off the bed and flung my door open. Not bothering to close it, I raced down the hallway to Joe's room and banged on the door. The second Joe opened it, I threw my arms around my neck and kissed him. "Guess what?" I said.

"What?" Joe said, taken aback.

"I love you!" I kissed him again. "I love you so much!"

"Are you okay?" Joe asked and grabbed my chin, tilting my head up towards his. "Have you been doing drugs?"

"No!" I said. "I love you!"

"Wow," Joe whispered and pulled me into the room. He shut the door behind him and then walked over to me. "Are you positive you're okay?"

"Yes!" I said and hugged him. "I'm fine. I'm just really happy."

"Me too," Joe said. "But, wait. Does this mean we're, like, boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"I don't know," I said. "Are we?"

Joe smiled and leaned down and kissed me.

I had my answer.

--

**Joe's POV**

"Ohmygosh!"

I opened my eyes and looked at Alli. "What?" She sat up and grabbed her cellphone.

"I called Hunter and told him to come get me right before you came to my room!" She frantically pressed the buttons on her phone. "Hunter? Hey, are you still at the frat house? Okay. Look, don't come and get me, okay? Yeah. Okay. Thanks. Bye."

"Are we safe?" I asked.

"Yep," Alli said and put her phone up. She laid back down and I kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry," she told me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"For sleeping with Kevin," Alli said. "I didn't mean to." She bit her lip and looked down at the white designs on my t-shirt.

I tilted her head up and she looked inquiringly into my eyes. "It's okay, baby," I whispered. "It's okay. Just forget about it, okay?" She nodded and I gently kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I smiled and kissed her again. She grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me down on her body, still kissing me back. Just as things were started to get heated, I heard the door open.

"Alli?"

Alli and I pulled apart and stared at Kevin. His face wore an expression of utter shock and he stood as if frozen in place.

"Kevin..." Alli whispered. Kevin shook his head and walked out of the room. Alli sighed and closed her eyes.

"Go talk to him," I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking doubtful. I nodded and stood up.

"You need to explain. You shouldn't lose your friendship," I said. Alli nodded and stood up. I watched as she pulled her hair back and wrapped a pink elastic band around it.

"Do you'll think he'll be mad?" Alli asked as she changed into a different t-shirt with the words Wild Thing written across it in flaming script.

"I don't know," I replied. "He probably will be. But I hope he'll get over it."

"Way to be engouraging, Danger," Alli said sarcastically, using my nickname.

I laughed and Alli threw her flip-flop at me. I ducked and the shoe hit the wooden headboard and fell underneath the bed.

"Get that," Alli said, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yes, your highness," I said. I got up and then knelt down on the floor by the bed and pulled the sheets up. I really didn't want to stick my head under there, so instead, I stretched my hand out and felt around. My hand knocked against something and I grabbed it and pulled it into the light. "EW!!" I screamed and whipped the book across the room.

Alli jumped and turned away from the mirror. "What is your problem?" She walked over to the book and picked it up off the floor. I watched in amusement as she read the title emblazoned acroos the cover. "EW!!" I laughed as she quickly dropped the book. "Who buys a book on The Top 100 Ways To Have Sex?!" Alli screeched. I laughed again as she ran to the bathroom and washed her hands. "EW!" Once she returned, she stuck the top half of her body under the bed and pulled her shoe out. "Well, I'm gonna go talk to Kevin."

"You can do it," I said and hugged her. She took a deep breath and walked towards the door.

"Good luck."

--

**Kevin's POV**

"Kevin, we need to talk."

I looked up at Alli angrily. "There's nothing to say." I turned my back to her and flipped the radio on. Chris Brown's song "Wall To Wall" blasted out from the tiny speakers.

"Kevin, listen to me. Please."

I didn't turn around, but I did turn the volume on the radio down.

"Look, I really didn't mean to lead you on. But Joe apologized and he told me he loved me. I didn't know it until now, but I love him too. I really didn't mean to hurt you, Kevin. I swear. But we can't be more than friends. Not anymore. I really am sorry."

I stared down at the white cotton sheets beneath me. I could feel anger rushing through my veins but not as strongly as it had been before. Sighing, I turned the radio off and rolled over to face Alli. She looked at me shyly. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I couldn't think of anything to say. Nothing. We stared at each other for a minute before she turned around. I watched as she walked away. She stopped right before she left, her hand around the doorhandle.

"I really am sorry, Kevin. I hope we can still be friends." Then, she was gone. For a long time after she left, I stared at the doorway. I wasn't really seeing it though. Instead, I was thinking about how crappy it felt to lose Alli to Joe. Part of me honestly thought that I had a chance with her. But the other part of me always knew it wouldn't work. Joe and Alli were meant for each other. Everyone knew it, but I simply chose not to believe it. At least, I had tried not to believe it. I stared at the door for a little while longer before grabbing the black remote off the bedside table. I pressed the ON button and the black screen flickered to life.

"But how do you expect me?"

I quickly mashed my thumb into the volume button as Jordan Sparks' voice came blaring out of the tv. Ow. I changed channels and flipped past a cartoon, a Pepsi commercial, CSI: Miami, and Monk before stopping on a baseball game. I watched it for a few minutes, but I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't think about anything except Alli. I shut the tv off and closed my eyes, hoping I would fall asleep. No such luck. Finally, I gave up and just let myself think about her.

There was nothing else that I could do.

--

**Nick's POV**

"You drive me crazy

I just can't sleep

I'm so excited

I'm in too deep."

I smiled as I heard Miley singing one of Britney Spears' old songs. She was stretched out beside me, flipping the glossy pages of the lastest issue of Vogue and singing whatever random song popped into her head. I turned my attention back to my laptop and my English paper. We were all on break right now, but I had 'forgoten' to do the paper before, so I was stuck doing it now. I frowned at the screen of my computer. So far, I had only managed to write one sentence. Pretty smart, huh? I sighed and tapped my finger lightly against the keys. A flurry of letters raced across the white background and I smiled before erasing them. After a quick minute of thinking, I shut my laptop and stretched out beside Miley. She was examining an article on makeup, but looked up when I laid down.

"Hey," she said. I smiled and brushed a lock of curly brown hair out of her face.

"Hey."

"Did you finish your paper?" Miley asked, shutting her magazine and sitting up.

"No," I said. "I got bored."

Miley rolled her eyes and crossed her legs underneath her. "Want me to help?"

"Yes," I said and grabbed my laptop. "I really need help. Bad."

Miley giggled. "You're hopeless."

--

**Miley's POV**

"I can't feel my fingers!"

I laughed at Nick's complaint as he shut his laptop. We had finally finished his paper and I was glad. It wasn't easy. I wrapped my arms around Nick and kissed his cheek. "Feel better?"

"Yep," he said and grinned lazily. I smiled at him and then pushed him off the bed.

"Hey!" Nick said in indigtation. "What was that for?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like doing it." Nick grinned evily and lunged into the bed. I shrieked as he pinned me down and started tickiling me.

"Revenge is sweet!" Nick said.

--


	11. Chapter 8: Confessions and Concerts

**Chapter Eight**

**Feburary 12, 2008**

**Joe's POV**

"CANNONBALL!!" I shouted as I plunged into the water.

When I came back up, I was hit in the head with a foam Nerf ball.

"Ow," I said and cast an insulted glance at Alli. She smiled innocently and went back to her book. "Aren't you gonna get in the water?" I asked her. "You know you want to."

"No way," Alli said. "It's too cold."

"Alli, it's an indoor swimming pool. It doesn't get warmer than this." I made a puppy-dog face. "Please. Pretty pretty please."

Alli rolled her eyes.

"TALLYHO!!" Nick crashed into the blue water, sending huge waves everywhere. Alli and Miley shrieked as water rained down on them.

"Nick, you are so dead!" Miley said and stood up. She quickly stripped down to her blue bikini and jumped into the water.

"Joe! Help!" Nick shouted as Miley dunked his head under the water. "I'm under attack!"

"Sorry buddy, you're on your own!" I swam over to the edge of the pool and looked at Alli. "Please get in the water," I begged her. "Pleaseeeeeeee."

Alli sighed and shut her book. "You're gonna bug me until I get in, aren't you?"

"Yep," I said cheerfully.

Alli stood up and pulled her shirt off and then stepped out of her jeans. I watched impatiently as she tightened the strap on her lime-green bikini and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Finally, she dived into the pool.

"See, that wasn't bad," I said once she came back up. "Aren't you glad I convinced you to come in?"

Alli smiled and splashed water into my face. "Yep."

"Oh, it's on," I said. "It's on like mud on a pig!"

"Joe, stop quoting Hannah Montana lines!" Miley shouted as she kept torturing Nick.

I grinned at Alli and then dunked her underwater. However, she was expecting it and dragged me down too.

"Okay, truce," I said when we re-surfaced. I took a breath of fresh air and then stretched out on my back.

"Where's Kevin?" Nick asked when Miley stopped avenging herself. "He hasn't been around since yesterday morning."

"He's kinda avoiding me right now," Alli said. "We sorta had a fight."

"Oh," Nick said. "Well, you'll make up."

"I hope so," Alli mumbled. I swam up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It'll be okay," I whispered and kissed her neck. Then, the frosted glass door that connected the hotel to the pool area, opened. Kevin walked in and stopped when he saw us. Without a word, he turned around and started to walk away. Alli quickly un-tangled herself from my arms and hurried out of the water.

"Kevin!" she shouted after him. Kevin paused for a few seconds, but then started walking again. Alli ran after him and they both disappeared into the hotel.

--

**Allison's POV**

"Kevin!"

I ran faster and grabbed his arm. "Kevin, please. Just listen to me." Kevin sighed and turned to face me. "I don't want to lose our friendship. I love you, but like a big brother, not as a boyfriend. You mean the world to me Kevin and I don't want you to be mad at me. I want things to go back the way they were before. Please." I searched his face, but his expression revealed no emotion. "K2," I said, using his nickname. "Say something! Don't make me tickle you!" Kevin smiled a tiny smile and I threw my arms around his neck. "Yes!" I cheered. "He's alive!" Kevin laughed and hugged me back. "Friends?" I asked once we pulled away.

"Best friends," Kevin declared, grinning.

"Cool. Now go put your suit on so you can swim with us." Kevin headed back to the elevator and I turned to go back to the pool.

"How did it go?" Joe asked as I stepped into the water.

"Surprisingly well," I said. "We're friends again." I slid underwater for a minute to re-wet my hair. Joe dived down, too, and waved at me. I grinned and waved back. We came up for air and Joe pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Where are Nick and Miley?" I asked, realizing they weren't in the pool. Joe rolled his eyes.

"They're in the hot tub. Making out." I craned my neck to see around the stone pillars seperating the pool and hot tub.

"Ew much," I said as I saw Miley and Nick's entangled, making-out bodies.

"Watch this," Joe said. He swam up to the pillar right in front of the hot tub and stuck his head beside it. "HEY GUYS! GET A ROOM!" Nick and Miley broke apart and Joe cracked up. I high-fived him and Nick glared at us. I smiled innocently.

"Guys!" We all turned at the sound of Denise's voice. "The concert starts in two hours! Let's go!" We got out of the pool and raced each other to the elevator. Joe and I tied, getting in right before Nick and Miley. I shivered as Joe pressed the button for the fifth floor.

"Why are elevators always so cold?" I asked and leaned into Joe's body. he wrapped his arms around me, trying to warm me up.

"Okay," Denise said. "Get showered, get changed into comfy clothes, and meet us down in the lobby in forty-five minutes. We've switched the rooms around a little so Nick, you're with Kevin, Miley, you're with Frankie, and Alli and Joe are still together. And Nick, don't sneak Miley into your room anymore, it sets a bad example for Frankie." Nick blushed and looked down at the floor. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open, revealing Kevin.

"What are you guys doing up here?" he asked.

"We gotta get ready for the concert," Joe said, stepping out of the elevator. Kevin sighed.

"We can get in the pool later," I told him and followed Joe towards our door.

"Stupid key," Joe muttered as he slid the card out of the lock and then back in again, fiddiling with the door handle. I giggled and took the key from his hands.

"Let me try." I slid the key in the lock and waited until the light turned green to remove it. I pressed down on the door handle and the door opened.

"Lucky try," Joe said

--

**Kevin's POV**

"Hey, Kevin!"

I turned around and saw Nick running towards me, carrying his suitcases. "Yeah?" I said, un-locking the door to my room.

"Mom said that I have to move into your room." Nick shifted his suitcases a little so they wouldn't be as heavy. I held the door open for him and he carried his bags inside, setting them down on the floor. "Thanks." He sat down in the black swivel chair and kicked his flip-flops off. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure." I grabbed some clean clothes from my suitcase and put them on my bed.

"I know about you and Alli." I froze.

'How did he find out? I didn't tell anybody.' I sighed and sank down onto my bed. "Nick, look..." I sighed again and ran my fingers through my hair. "I messed up. Big time. But, I loved Alli. A lot. Part of me still does. And always will. I know I made a mistake. Are you mad at me?" Nick gave me a small smile.

"I'm not mad. I don't know what to feel. It's just kinda surprising, that's all." He spun around once in the desk chair. "Do Mom and Dad know?"

"No," I said. "But, I'm going to tell them."

"Good." Nick stood up and grabbed some clothes from his suitcase. "Mind if i take a shower first?"

"No. I don't have to take one. I took one this morning and I didn't get in the pool. And Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Just because I made a mistake, doesn't mean you have to." Nick nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. I got dressed and then went to my parent's room. The door was cracked so any of us could go in if we needed to. I walked in and sat down next my dad at the table. He lloked up from his newspaper and then folded it up.

"Hey, Kevin. Everything okay?" I shook my head.

"Where's Mom?"

"She's helping Frankie with his bath." My dad re-adjusted his glasses and then crossed his arms.

"Dad, I made a mistake. I took a deep breath and looked up into my father's eyes. "I slept with Alli." My dad's expression turned serious and he looked at me thoughtfully.

"Well, son. I am disappointed in you. I had hoped that your mother and I had raised you up to believe better than that."

"You did," I said, interrupting him. He gave me a look and I shut my mouth.

"However, you're a grown man, old enough to make your own decisions. I'm not going to punish you, but I want you to think hard about what you have done. Have you asked God for forgiveness?"

"Yes, sir." I nodded my head. "I'm really sorry I let you down, Dad. I should've known better. I do know better. But, I gave into temptation. I'm sorry." My father nodded and took my hand.

"I forgive you, Kevin. I love you." I nodded, my eyes tearing up. I hugged my father and let the tears roll down my face. My dad was such a great man. I pulled away and wiped my eyes, clearing my throat.

I felt much better.

--

**Miley's POV**

"I probably shouldn't say this, but at times I get so scared

When I think about the previous relationship we shared

It was awesome, but we lost it

It's not possible for me not to care

And now we're standing in the rain

But nothings ever gonna change

Until you hear, my dear

The seven things I hate about you

The seven things i hate about you

Oh, you

You're vain, your games, you're insecure

You love me, you like her

You make me laugh, you make me cry

I don't know which side to buy

You're friends, they're jerks

When you act like them just know it hurts

I wanna be with the one I know

And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do...

You make me love you."

"WHOO!!"

I laughed as Nick cheered loudly, waving his hands in the air. We were at the concert hall, doing soundcheck and rehearsing. Behind me, joe and kevin were taking turns falling down a trap door, landing on a matress, and then tumbling out onto the stage. The stage was built just like the one on the opening day of the tour, so everyone was excited. Nick ran up on stage and grabbed his mike.

"YEAHHHHHHH!!" he shouted, jumping up into the air. I laughed again and watched as he started singing "Still In Love With You." He sure had a lot of energy today.

"Whoohoooo!!" Joe fell down the trap door and came rolling out to stop at my feet. "Whaz up?" he drawled and stood up.

I swear, the Jonas Brothers are all mentally insane.

--

**Nick's POV**

"THANK YOU, LAS VEGAS!!"

I put my guitar down and started running across the edge of the stage, touching fans' hands. The concert had been awesome. We were all hyped up and excited and we put all our energy into performing. I ran backstage, followed by Joe and Kevin and picked Miley up, twirling her around. "I love performing," I said and kissed her. "And I love you." Miley smiled and I carried her over to the sofa and pulled her into my lap. Joe handed me a bottle of water and I gulped it eagerly.

"Okay, guys," my dad said. "It's time for the meet-and-greet." Miley and I stood up and followed everyone out the door.

I couldn't wait to meet the fans.

--


End file.
